degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jonah-Frankie Relationship
The relationship between Jonah Haak and Frankie Hollingsworth developed during the fifteenth season of Degrassi. Friendship History Season 15 In #NoFilter, Jonah is the music room getting ready for practice and hears Frankie sobbing. Jonah tells Frankie she needs to leave so he can practice. Instead of leaving, Frankie opens up to him about the difficulties she's been dealing with in her life, and about how she feels as though she has no one to confide in. Despite his frustration, Jonah suggests she talk to her friends, and asks her to leave again. In #NotAllMen, Jonah stops Frankie in the hallway and tells her a spoiler in the book she's reading is that life is meaningless. He then makes Frankie an offer to volunteer at a teen addiction center and Frankie rejects. Jonah tells her she's a loss cause and spoiled, which displeases her. He continues by telling her that the kids he works with have "actual problems" and Frankie decides to volunteer and she walks away smiling sarcastically. Frankie arrives two hours late to the volunteering, angering Jonah and he tells her she ruined it. She apologizes and tells him she did want to be there but had to do something else. Jonah doesn't accept it and tells her that he thinks she's addicted to the drama of being miserable and that the kids he works with are actually trying to change themselves and she's not. In #TeamFollowBack, Frankie and Jonah run into each other and he points out that where ever he goes, she's always there. Frankie accuses him of stalking her and that she doesn't need a lecture about not being honest with herself from him. Jonah tells her she should just go talk to her friends about it and then Frankie kisses him and attempts to walk away. Jonah stops her and they continue to passionately kiss. In #SorryNotSorry, Frankie finds flowers on her locker and Jonah remarks "it looks like someone finally got her flowers". Frankie tells she'd love to continue this conversation but she needs to go get a dress for a date that isn't you, Jonah says alright and walks away hurt. Frankie is surprised to learn Winston didn't send her flowers and realises that Jonah sent them. At the snowball, Frankie looks for Jonah and sees him with another girl which makes her upset. Later, after the lock-down is over and the dance is back on, Jonah finds Frankie and asks her where he date is while Frankie asks the same, Jonah asks if he did something wrong?, Frankie says you brought me flowers and then you were with some other girl, Jonah says you said you was coming with someone else, Frankie says because he didn't ask and I thought you understood me, Jonah says he doesn't at all and I really like you so can we just quit it with these games, Frankie says she isn't the one who's playing games, Jonah says he's not either and then says "I like you, Frankie Hollingsworth" and Frankie says, "I like you, Jonah Haak," Jonah says they should dance and they start to slow dance to the music. This marks the beginning of their relationship. Season 16 In #SquadGoals, Lola and Shay tease Frankie about making out with Jonah over all of winter break in the locker room. In a classroom, Frankie eats lunch with Jonah, Frankie and Jonah share a kiss. Jonah admits that he is a little jealous of the fact that the whole student body got to see her butt before he does and he then convinces her to pull a revenge prank on the opposing team, but to leave Shay out of it since she didn't want to get involved. Later In the gym, Jonah is at Frankie's volleyball game to support her. In #CheckYourPivlege, 'At school, Jonah tries to kiss Frankie but she pulls back before sitting down in her own seat. Frankie needs Jonah's help blowing up balloons, Jonah tells Frankie about racism and they disagree about it, Frankie says everyone is all the same and no-one should be treated differently on race, she has another idea how to help herself. Timeline * Start Up: '#SorryNotSorry (1510) Trivia *Jonah is two years older than Frankie: he was born in 1997 and she was born in June 1999. Gallery 90ruoif.png Lskjflsdf.png 8yuyuyuy.png Y65566556.png 56y6565y65564.png Ytyttyyt5.png 56h565h6556.png Hhtyhtytyhy.png 65y6556y56.png 65y65566565.png Y656yy65y.png 5y6565y.png 565655665.png 5t5t5teee.png 5t555t55t.png 555t5tt.png Tyuytut.png 6666y.png Iuuiuiiuoiuo.png Iuyuyiyiyi.png 89897iuuio.png 897877uii.png 8977uuiuu.png 8uiiuoiuoi.png 76u667u.png 66777u.png 6y6y66y.png 65y656665.png 65y66y.png 655665y.png DNC109.jpg Dnc-109-epstills.png 89iuyiuyu77.png 78iuuiiyu.png Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Relationships